


Flirt war

by The_Chairer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gay Amity Blight, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chairer/pseuds/The_Chairer
Summary: The Blight siblings find out they're all hot for human. Oh it's on!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Flirt war

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I haven't written fanfic in years. But hopefully this is readable for you all. Cross posted on my Tumblr: http://the-charier.tumblr.com

It was a calm walk to the goblin farm. Edric and Emira were each respectively reflecting on the night so far.

Emira thought back to what they were planning to do with Mittens diary. At first, it seemed like a perfect plan. The embarrassment from the private pages around school would surely make her shut up for good, and finally get her of their backs! But she kept replaying the same words in her mind 'no one deserves this'. These words were spoken by Luz - the human girl they had met just 8 hours ago.

And she had to admit, that maybe she was right. Maybe they had gone too far.

She also had to admit, that she found the girl cute. As always, they put on the 'classic Blight twins charm', as they do with most - relishing in watching people get flustered when they do. The twins knew they were some of the most sought after people in school and so they use that to their advantage. 

Though it was different flirting with the human girl, Emira thought. Not just because she enjoyed the annoyance on Mittens' face when they acted close with someone she hated.

But she found that she actually liked the girl.

It's been an hour since she last saw her and she can't get those deep brown eyes out of her head.

She thought she was cute with her wide eyes and fluffy hair. She was so excitable and when she saw her look down at the mean comments her sister made, she couldn't help but feel down for her. Not only that, but she stood up for her sister. Even when she hated her. Because she believed it was right. She couldn't help but admire that. She even run off to make sure she was ok! Even though she wished she came with us. But one thing she could tell was that the girl was honest. Now that's something hard to find these days.

"Hey, Ed?" She thought that striking up conversation might help take her mind off of it. "Yeah?", Amber eyes met amber eyes. "Do you think we went too far?" She clutched her arm as she asked, eyes downcast as she feels pangs of guilt in her chest. The brown eyed girls words really had an effect on her, as well as her...other qualities. Great, and her mind is going again. Her mind is snapped back when she hears a reply. "Yeah, I think Luz was right. Maybe we did go too far".

Em sees that Ed had taken the human girls words in to account too. But the next thing he says shocks her. "She was kinda cute, wasn't she?" 

Seems like he was on the same page about that too.

"Yeah, she is. Remember how excitable she was?" They share a giggle at the memory of how excited the girl was to spend time with them and frantically go through all the books she could get her hands on during the wailing star.

"Yeah, she did seem to like us didn't she?" Edric smirked. "Yeah, but that's normal for us" Emira added. Ed chuckled, "Yeah true, but I wouldn't mind me some human." He said, with faux swagger.

Now Em was really shocked.

"Really now?" She asked, in a somewhat offended manner. "What?" Ed asked, genuine confusion on his face. "She's fun! I mean minus the whole diary situation. And I think she's kinda pretty."

She was pretty, Em thought. Thinking of her brown eyes and smile again. Well, she was all for some friendly competition. She put one hand on her hip and met her brothers gaze. "Well", she starts in a stern tone, "it just so happens I want some human too".

Edric grinned. "Oh, dear sister, are you challenging me?" Emira's confidence did not waver as she took a step closer to her brother. "I suppose I am'". Edric took a step into his sisters personal space. "Well then" he grasped his twins hand. "May the best Blight win".

And with that they shook on it and the flirt war had begun.

Little did they know that another Blight's opinion had changed that night.

And would soon become a competitor for the affections of the human girl.


End file.
